


Thanks for getting this dumb song out of my mind

by SmallPotatoCat



Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Song - Freeform, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallPotatoCat/pseuds/SmallPotatoCat
Summary: Jisung missed the bus that was supposed to take him home.It also started raining really hard.And on top of that, he had a dumb song stuck in his mind.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047661
Kudos: 5





	Thanks for getting this dumb song out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Time is not real, this is still the 11th day.  
> (Time zones got me confused and when i realized i was late i also realized i didn't finish this one and i got even more late–)
> 
> So this is the 11th prompt, dans today's prompt is "First Snow"

Jisung was out. Well, in fact, he was coming home from high school. And after a not-so-quick stop to the bathroom, he missed the bus. The—of course—last bus. 

He could walk, of course. That's what he planned to do. That's what he was doing. Before it started raining. And Jisung was suddenly not motivated to go home by foot.

He found a shelter in the nearest public structure, which happened to be a train station. 

He called his parents, lucky him they agreed to pick him up, and just sat on a bench. 

He then started humming a song, one that's been stuck in his head for a while. He couldn't put a name on it, and it was frustrating. Why was he even singing this song? He didn't hear it for like ten years. At least. 

He frowned, humming angrily. He literally couldn't remember the name of the song. And he hated it. He even tried to scroll through his playlists, maybe the song was in it, maybe when I'll see the name he'll recognize it.

It didn't work. And now he was even more frustrated. 

That's when he heard a quiet melody. At first, he wasn't sure if he heard it right. He got up, following the sound. 

He ended up by another entrance, where a boy was playing piano—because there was always a piano at every airport and every train station, and Jisung never understood why. 

And this boy was playing the song. That was stuck in Jisung's mind since forever.

It was fate. The universe sent him this boy so Jisung could finally know what was the name of this dumb song. 

He shyly approached him, not wanting to disturb him nor looking like a total weirdo. 

Yet, the boy still noticed him, and immediately stopped playing. 

"Can i help you?" 

"Yeah, uh…" Jisung almost blushed as he stuttered, "That might sounds dumb but, i have like this song that i can't get out of my mind, and it's been driving me crazy, and I'm absolutely sure that you're an angel sent by God himself to help me because suddenly you're here, playing it and–" 

"Stop, wait, stop." The other boy cut, rubbing his temper. "I don't understand what you are saying."

"What's the name of the song you were playing?" 

The boy blinked, then bursted into laughter. 

"That might be the weirdest way someone approached me! Usually people start by telling me their name."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm sorry I didn't want– Nevermind, I'm Jisung."

"I'm Chenle. And the song is EXO's «First snow»."1 24

Jisung's eyes widened, "Yes! Yes, it's this song! Oh my god thank you!" 

Chenle laughed again, "No problem, i guess." He put his hands back on the piano, "You know the song, then. Wanna sing?" 

"Me? I don't– I don't think you want to hear me sing." 

Chenle just shrugged, then started playing again.

Jisung quietly hummed the song, not wanting to be heard by Chenle. 

But Chenle heard him anyway, and smiled at him. 

This somehow gave Jisung a bit more confidence, so he sang, he really sang. Not out loud, not loud enough to be heard by everyone. But loud enough for at least Chenle to hear him. 

There was suddenly a voice calling for Jisung, that made him jump. 

"Jisung, I've been calling and texting you for fifteen minutes!" His mother scolded, and Jisung bowed his head. 

"I-i'm sorry, i didn't hear my phone…"

"Yeah, I've noticed. Let's go." 

Then she left, dragging Jisung by his arm. 

"Wait, wait, stop!" Jisung shrugged her off, coming back to Chenle. 

He picked up a pen in his backpack and grabbed Chenle's hand, writing something on his wrist. 

"Hum, that's my number. And my Instagram." Jisung mumbled, quite unsure of why he did this. 

"Ok, I'll text you so you'll have mine!" 

And Jisung smiled brightly before finally following his mom out of the train station. 


End file.
